BookClub
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: What if Severus Snape was a butler? With the help of Hermione, Severus is sent into a book for his own safety to replace Mr. Stevens, the English butler who stole Miss Sally Kenton's heart. Will Severus do what Mr. Steven's couldn't? XRemainsoftheDayX
1. Chapter 1

A spuff off Remains of the Day movie with Anthony Hopkins and Emma Thompson with a mix in of Severus Snape.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't make a profit off this story.

* * *

Severus looked up from his reading and frowned. The room he was in, was no longer his study. Instead it appeared to be a much older fashioned study. While his was of green furnishings and black wood, this study had warm colored caramel wood, the pillows and chairs were mismatched in homey colors and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

He had not lite the fire before he had begun his reading for the night. Something had happened. He needed to find out exactly what that was.

Stepping into a hallway, he looked at the stone floor, feeling the cold and deadness of it. Severus hurried down a passage, shocked at the stillness of everything. Finding stairs he quickly found himself outside, staring up at the manor he had left.

There was no hum of magic and a quick feel to his pocket confirmed his wand was missing.

"Clearly I am not in Hogwarts anymore."

"Hermione! I can't believe you did that!" said Harry, shocked at what he had just witness. Hermione colored.

"I didn't know what else to do Harry! Ever since the fall of Voldemort, everyone who was bad has been trying to kill Professor Snape. Earlier, I heard Malfoy planning something — it was for his own good!"

"Hermione, Snape can take care of himself."

"Yeah Hermione! You didn't need to send him into a book for protection!" nearly shouted Ron.

"Hush Ron!" shouted Harry and Hermione. She sighed.

"It was foolish I know but for now, it'll keep him safe."

"For now?"

She nodded, tucking the book where Severus Snape was hiding into her book bag.

"Till I learn the spell that will let him out."

"What! You put him in there without knowing how to get him out!"

"Hush children or you must leave!" warned the librarian in passing. They all nodded before looking at Hermione. She made sure no one could hear them.

"I can get him out but it will take some time... I can only do so much."

"What do you mean Hermione?"

She looked at her friends.

"Professor Snape has to complete a task first, to get out of the book. A task that only he and the wizard in the book know."

"The wizard in the book?"

She nodded. "The spell book says that by putting a witch or wizard into a book, another must be present there as well. They are the only one's who can get the witch or wizard to leave the book. Otherwise, Professor Snape will be trapped."

"I thought you said you can get him out." whispered Ron. Hermione nodded.

"I can. But only after he has completed his task." she shrugged. "To be honest, I don't understand how I will _know_ when the time is right. If it will ever be."

Severus Snape stared up at the beautiful, dark manor. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open nor see the man who stood there, till he spoke.

"Mr. Snape, the master will see you now."

Severus jerked his head to the butler, who hadn't waited for him to follow. Not knowing what else to do, Severus followed him back inside.

Walking through the manor, Severus was almost painfully aware of its lack of magic. The constant warmth of his own magic was gone, leaving him feeling exposed and child like. Wanting comfort from the familiar. Severus didn't know a time when he had never felt the absence of magic like he did now.

"In here sir."

It was a sitting room, dark and the fireplace did little to lighten the room. Severus froze, seeing who was sitting by the fire. The butler left, the door creaking loudly before closing. Severus merely stood there.

"You are probably wondering where you are and how you got here."

"Yes... sir."

Albus smiled. "Honestly Severus, I am no longer your professor — I prefer Albus."

"Why am I here?"

The older man smiled, looking into the fireplace.

"Miss Hermione Granger thinks your life is in danger."

Severus snorted. "Because of that Skeeter woman, it is. More so then normal." he admitted as an afterthought. Albus smiled.

"As you and I both know. However, Miss Granger doesn't know everything about you. She does have the sense that you need protecting. So, she has placed you in this book."

"What! I am in a book? What a silly, foolish idiotic girl!" He thundered. "I will be easily killed now! Merely tossed into a fireplace!"

"Hush Severus, you need not worry. I am aware of course as to where she has placed this book. You shall be safe."

"What is my task?" he asked slowly, eyes narrowing. "If you are here as my wizard, it can't be good now can it?"

Albus's eyes twinkled. "Oh it is _very_ good my friend. _Very, very,_ good."

Severus frowned, not at all liking how he was sounding. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and a woman, clearly the housekeeper stepped in.

"Lord Dumbledore, I brought you some tea."

The wizard brightened. "Aw, Miss Kenton how thoughtful of you."

The woman laid down her tray before she noticed Severus. Severus felt her eyes as she took in his dark form. She straightened.

"You must be Mr. Snape."

"Severus this is Miss Sally Kenton, my new housekeeper. Miss Kenton, this is Severus Snape. He has only gotten back from his holiday today."

Severus's eyes flashed to the old man's before the woman was shaking his hand politely.

"I hope you travels went well and that you are well rested, Mr. Snape. I have only heard praise from the staff concerning your work here. We must meet later to discuss how you see things are running here."

"Of course Miss Kenton." he said politely. Miss Kenton turned to Albus, bowed her head before she turned and left the room quietly. Severus frowned, turning to Albus.

"Holiday?"

"Yes Severus. You took a two week holiday, in which I hired Miss Kenton as Miss Jennings the old housekeeper ran off with one of the under butlers. You are my head butler and manservant. You and Miss Kenton will be working together, making sure that everything here at the estate goes smoothly. I think you will find Miss Kenton more then capable to run the estate efficiently."

"I am a butler? What book is this?" he demanded, hotly. Albus grinned.

"A book that I myself have not read but I think I will once this is over." He smiled. "As you know, you must take the role of the dutiful butler as to not ruin the story it's self. I am the Lord here and will also be playing that role. This might be rather fun Severus, if you let it. Not at all a bad way to send some time away from work."

"You mean being imprisoned."

"There is plenty of books in your parlor about being a good English butler. I am sure you will be very convincing. Good night Severus." He smiled. "Though from now on I shall be calling you Mr. Snape, as it would not be proper for me to call you by your christen name."

Severus growled to himself. "I haven't been called _mister_ Snape since I was in school."

"Oh and I am sure you already noticed — this is a Muggle book and there is no magic here."

Severus was able to find the parlor he had first arrived into the story in, knowing that it was indeed his own parlor. Reading a few spines, he found many books on being a butler and proper manners. Taking one down, he flipped it open at random before taking a seat by the fire. Severus looked up at the knock on his door.

Miss Kenton's head popped in and she smiled softly before stepping inside. She had a vase of flowers.

"Hello Mr. Snape. I brought some flowers for your parlor. Thought it might brighten the room a bit."

Severus, having read enough of his manner's book, stood.

"Thank you, Miss Kenton."

"The estate has beautiful gardens." she smiled, arranging the flowers on his mantle. Severus watched her, not sure as to how he should respond to her conversation. She paused by the fire.

"The conference will be starting next week and I wanted to talk to you as to the staffing."

"The conference."

"Yes. Lord Dumbledore has made it quite clear that this conference is very important. I was thinking it would be wise for you to give the staff a prep talk, so to speak. I hear from the other staff that you are quite good at getting the very best from them."

"Of course Miss Kenton. I will see to it."

She smiled at him, stopping at his door and wishing him a good night. Severus looked into the fireplace.

"Good night Miss Kenton."

* * *

Tell me what you think. This story is already done but I am always interested in your opinion and thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite what one might think, Severus Snape quickly adapted to his role as a manservant. And he was very good at it. Almost as good as the writer's original character in his own story. Severus quickly fell into his role, as did Albus. Albus, who was able to come and go as he pleased, was an interesting English lord to serve. Miss Kenton commented so to Severus one night in his study, as they met weekly to discuss the household and it's happenings.

"Mr. Snape, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course Miss Kenton." Severus lowered his duster and turned to the woman. He was dusting Albus's study, as it was his personal duty to take care of his lord's personal rooms. He stepped down from the ladder he stood on. Miss Kenton closed the study door behind her, as one of their many maids past by with a bucket and mop.

"Mr. Snape, I have been informed that Miss Peirce and Mr. Thompson plan to marry. She has given me her notice."

Severus nodded. "Mr. Thompson has also informed me of his notice."

"I will begin making enquires of a new maid and an under butler."

"Thank you Miss Kenton. If you don't mind, I will return to my duties." He stepped up the ladder and resumed dusting. Miss Kenton remained where she stood and he looked down at her after a moment. "Was there something else Miss Kenton?"

"I am merely tired, I suppose Mr. Snape." She gently touched her forehead.

"Perhaps you should retire for the day's duties."

"No. No, Mr. Snape — I will be alright."

"If you will excuse me then Miss Kenton."

"How can you — how can you just continue on this way?" She asked, looking up at him. "How can you continue — _dusting_ — knowing two young people, both with great potential in the service, are giving it all up to marry. They will be lucky if Mr. Thompson can find a suitable occupation that will provide for a small board."

"Miss Kenton, there is nothing we can do." Severus looked at her simply. Miss Kenton, cheeks pink from her spirited words, stared at him. She looked away when their eyes had held on a little too long.

"I suppose you are right Mr. Snape. As always. I am sorry to have bothered you. I am needed in the kitchens. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Yes. I will be there to inspect the table and that everything is in order."

"It will be. Under your watchful eyes." she quietly left and he resumed dusting.

At dinner, Severus took his usual place behind Albus. He watched the glasses of all, making sure they were properly taken care of. Albus had visitors, important people from Germany, though Severus paid little attention to them. He was very much aware that he was still in a book and that none of that which was around him was indeed real.

He would not admit aloud, especially to Albus that he was actually enjoying being out of his own world and away from magic. At first, it was strange and hard to adjust but now, it was much easier for him to live with. His mind still turned with spells and potions and magic but he didn't utter a word of it aloud.

Severus was slightly disturbed when he realized that a few years in the book's time had gone very quickly and he was accustomed to his 'life' in the book Miss Granger had trapped him in. Albus told him little of what happened outside the book, claiming he wasn't missing anything and that time was very different outside the book then inside.

"Mr. Snape, I wanted to inform you that I will be out till nine thirty."

Severus looked up from his polishing.

"Miss Kenton?"

"Today is my day off. I thought it best to remind you."

"Of course." He looked at his work. "Thank you Miss Kenton. I hope you have an enjoyable evening."

Miss Kenton frowned, pausing in tying her hat on.

"Mr. Snape, why don't you come into town with me? My friend, Mr. Farris, I am sure you remember him from the conference."

"Mr. Farris. Yes, you used to work for the same household before you came here."

"Indeed. I am sure he would enjoy your company as much as I would."

Severus looked at her. Was she asking him on a date or something like it?

"I am afraid Miss Kenton, that I have a lot of work to do."

She looked very disappointed.

"But of course. If you do have the time, maybe you could join us?"

"Maybe. Thank you Miss Kenton."

"Good day Mr. Snape."

* * *

There are 4 chapters total to this fic, let me know what you think! :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Severus made his way to the door and blinked at seeing Miss Kenton with two police officers with her.

"We don't mean to cause alarm. Can you confirm that this woman lives here?"

Severus blinked at seeing her eyes down cast and away.

"Yes of course, Miss Kenton is the housekeeper here."

"Again, it was merely a security matter. Good evening."

The officers nodded their heads before departing. Miss Kenton moved around Severus into the house and he turned to her, confusion filling him.

"Did you have a nice evening Miss Kenton?"

She turned. "Yes I did, Mr. Snape. Would you like to know what we did?"

He faked a smile.

"Good evening Miss Kenton."

He moved back towards the servant stairs.

"He asked me to marry him. Tom... Mr. Farris."

Severus turned to look at her. She looked fragile, standing there and waiting for him to speak.

"My congratulations then, Miss Kenton."

"I told him I would think about it..." she took her hat off and gently tucked a stray curl back into her bun. "I am still thinking about it."

Miss Kenton stood, as if she was waiting for more. Severus, tired as it was very late, well past eleven, wasn't in the mood to keep up his acting.

"What is it Miss Kenton? You seem to be wanting something from me." He leaned closer, much like if he was intimidating a student. "What is it?"

Miss Kenton blinked up at him. "I merely... Mr. Snape.. You must see..."

"See what? Miss Kenton."

She swallowed, causing Severus to notice her neck and that her coat was damp from the rain.

"I love... this house Mr. Snape. I would hate to leave it."

He frowned. "Then why must you think over Mr. Farris's offer? It is clear that you love this house, as you say, more then you love him."

"I never said I loved Tom." she said quickly. Severus jumped on that.

"Then why are you even thinking over accepting the man's proposal?" he demanded. "You made it very clear when you first arrived Miss Kenton, that you did not plan to marry or to leave the service. You were just as disappointed with other staff members have left for this same reason. Why the sudden change of mind Miss Kenton?" Miss Kenton looked away from him before her manner because determined. She looked him in the face.

"Mr. Snape, I don't think I will accept Tom Farris."

"You have made up your mind then?"

"Yes." her chin was raised and stubborn. "I will however give you my notice."

He blinked. "Your notice? Miss Kenton."

"Yes." she nodded. "I think it would be best that I find another house to serve. As you have said, I plan not to leave the service and another house will suit me better then here!" the last came out heated and Severus's reflexes as a former spy, caused him to caught her by the arm. She looked at him wide eyed, as he brought her closer.

"Why are you so determined to leave this house all of the sudden?"

Miss Kenton tried to free her arm from him.

"Because Mr. Snape, I can no longer stand working here!"

"Why is that Miss Kenton? You say you love this house?"

"Yes! I love you and everything here!"

Severus's eyes widened. The woman let out a shaky sob.

"I love you. Your mannerisms, your way of working... everything..." she let out a sob. "I know that I am a fool! You are married to your work Mr. Snape and I was a fool for falling in love with you!"

Severus jerked her, still surprised at her admission let alone what he himself felt.

"I will tell Lord Dumbledore myself if it would be easier for you."

Severus blinked at her whispered words. Looking into her tear streaked face, he forget everything else around him. Gently, as if touching a fragile thing, Severus wiped the tears away before his hands merely held her face. Her eyes were wide, as he slowly leaned his face to hers. Holding her breathe, Miss Kenton tilted her head to met his lips.

"Mr. Snape, sir. Lord Dumbledore needs you."

The pair jumped apart and the young under butler was unaware of the moment he had walked in upon. Severus straightened himself.

"Thank you Mr. Steel. I will be on my way. You may retire for the night."

"Thank you Mr. Snape sir. Good night Miss Kenton. Mr. Snape." the younger man walked off. Severus turned to Miss Kenton.

"I must go Miss Kenton. Shall I inform Lord Dumbledore of your departing?"

Miss Kenton stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No Mr. Snape. I have much to think about..."

"Of course. Thank you Miss Kenton. I will see you in the morning."

"You wished to see me my Lord?"

Albus looked up from where he stood in front of his fire.

"Yes. I wished to speak to you Severus. About your task here."

"Of course. Will you finally tell me?"

He smiled. "Have you reached peace Severus?"

"I peg your pardon?"

"Peace Severus. Have you not found peace here in the estate. With the role you play in it?"

"I suppose so." He thought of Miss Kenton, her eyes trusting him completely as their lips gently met only moments before. "Yes I have sir."

Albus smiled. "There you have it then. You have done what had to be done for you to leave this book. I will say though, I thought it would take you a lot more time then this."

Severus frowned. "It has been years sir."

"In this story, yes. In the real world? No. Maybe a few weeks if I recall correctly."

"A few weeks sir?" Severus felt his knees weaken and he looked into the fire. "When will I return to the real world?"

"Fairly soon I imagine. Since your task is complete, the only thing left to do is for Miss Granger to preform the spell. She has been studying for it and I think she will soon be ready to do so."

"And the threat upon my life?"

"Much has happened in your absence. I think it best to wait before filling you in. For now, Mr. Snape, you will continue on with your duties."

"Yes sir. Good night sir."

Severus left him and made his way to the servant stairs. If what Albus said was true, then his time with Miss Kenton was about to be ended. Before it had even began.

He knocked lightly on her door, hoping she was still awake. The opening door and the only slightly surprised housekeeper answered him.

"Miss Kenton, I know it is very late but I was hoping—"

He was cut off as Miss Kenton pulled him close and kissed him hard. Knowing this was why he came there, he kicked the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I do believe Severus, that somehow, you came here to say good bye. Am I right?" asked Sally, curled up and warm beside him on her couch. Severus stared into the fire, watching it crackle. After many heated kisses and holding each other very close, both had settled for snuggling together on her couch.

"In a way, yes."

"Why? Do you plan to leave Dumbledore hall? Has my behavior shocked you?"

"Oh no." His arms tightened around her and she looked up into his face as he looked down into hers. "Nothing of the sort."

"Then why must you go?"

"It is not of my doing. Lord Dumbledore is traveling and I am to go with him. I am sure you can manage the household fine in our absence."

"I will miss you. Very, very much."

"I will miss you as well... Sally."

She snuggled her head into his shoulder and he tried to forget how much he cared for her. Why he wasn't taking her as she was willing to be claimed by him and him alone. The simple nightgown she wore, with no cover, was enough for him to lose his own self control. Yet Severus was a patient and stubborn man. He might not be from the time that was set for this book but Sally was and he wouldn't dishonor her in anyway. Even if it was what they both wanted.

"Hermione, how do you know it's time?" asked Ron, rushing to catch up with her. Dinner had just started when Hermione declared it time. Harry and Ron were now rushing after her. They had planned to preform the spell in the dungeons, knowing that it would be better for Snape that way. At least, that's what Professor Dumbledore convinced them of.

"I don't know — I just know it's time!"

She pushed hard on the classroom door and gasped when she saw the headmaster waiting for them. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Shall we begin Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, regaining her breath before pulling the book from her book bag. She had carried the book around with her for weeks. Claiming if anyone knew that Professor Snape was in the book, he would be in danger.

Now, she set it face up on a desk. Dumbledore leaned forward to read the title. He looked at Hermione.

"Remains of the Day?"

She blushed, nodding. "It was all I had at the time."

"Quite alright my dear. I am sure only Professor Snape will complain. I found it rather relaxing actually. Besides having to be the Lord who caused the war however."

Hermione blinked at him. He only smiled.

"Surely you read that the wizard in the story who acted as a guide, was a real wizard that the entrapped knew? It was rather disorienting at first — Miss Kenton however did her job so well that I realized right away that Professor Snape was being put into the story for his own safety. But enough talk, I as sure he is ready to leave the book now that his task is complete."

"What was his task?"

"Now Miss Granger, lets begin the spell."

She blushed at her own curiosity before she began chanting. Harry and Ron watched as the book began to glow before filling the room with a very bright light. When the light dimmed, Severus Snape stood before them and he looked nothing like himself. Harry and Ron gasped, seeing him wearing a fine black Muggle suit, complete with tails.

He glared at them both.

"Miss Granger, I demand to know why I was put in such a _Muggle_ book!"

Hermione however, had begun to chant again. Her eyes were unblinking and Ron looked pale.

"She's possessed!" he shrilled. Dumbledore too was chanting but he didn't look to be in another's control. The book glowed before a bright red light filled the room. When they were able to see again, a woman stood beside their potion master. They were blinking at each other. The woman looked at the scene around her, clearly confused.

"Mr. Snape... what is this?" she took in Dumbledore, in his full wizard robes. "Lord Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"My dear Miss Kenton — how good of you to come. I am not a lord but headmaster of this magical school, Hogwarts. Mr. Snape is in fact one of my teachers. For potions."

Miss Kenton turned wide eyed to Professor Snape.

"Is that true?"

He nodded. "It is true Sally."

She looked at the students before she noticed the book on the table. Picking it up she read the cover. Her breath hitched.

"Severus... it's us."

* * *

I know the ending didn't really provide closure but in all honesty, I have no idea where to go with it. I was very tempted to leave Miss Kenton in Remains of the Day and have Severus be miserable BUT I just couldn't. The man needs love. Now I don't know what they will do, so if you have an idea or something let me know. I would like to give this story a proper ending.


End file.
